


Finesse

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, lunyx, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: "Person A is trying to show person B how much they love them and they overhear that they like roses so they go to a rose bush and grab a handful and end up hurting themselves. When person B walks up and notices the blood on their hands they ask them what’s wrong and person A reluctantly shows them the handful of roses. How person B reacts is up to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: More unplanned drabbles and this time, I blame @ulric-nyx for sending this prompt to me. It’s so cute and not sad like the other ones she had showed me and I’m capable of writing sad things, you know that XD I knew exactly how I want to write this even though Escort Mission already involved a flower exchange and Nyx did it the smart way. Is it obvious to who is Person A and Person B, yet? The art you see is from my duckling’s, @ramibriidge, LuNyx Log 4 art. The story and the art are no way connected to each other, but I asked for her permission if I could use it for aesthetic purposes, nothing to deliver my writing across, I just love her art and I can’t understand what’s going on in it so that’s one interpretation I can make out of it.

(c) ramibriidge from tumblr

“your hand  
touching mine.  
this is how galaxies  
collide.”  
\- Sabober Khan

-

“M'lady, a peace offering from the Marquis has arrived.” The austere and reverent Gentiana needn’t bother reading off the card that came with the bouquet.  

“Another one? But he sent one last week.” To her dismay, the Princess Oracle accepted the vivid flower arrangement. “I have already forgiven him.”

“I do not think forgiveness is all that he is after, Lunafreya.”

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had unintentionally embarrassed Marquis Antonius Bellerose of Tenebrae by correcting him in front of their peers. He was mortified that a woman carried more validity than he. The man accused her of obliterating tradition, and swore that he would impeach her from office if it’ll be the last thing he’ll do. Empty threats of a profound reaction, but the man was persistent. The one-sided feud lasted for a duration of a month before out of the blue, the Marquis made a public apology and asked for an audience with the Oracle. Ever since then, Luna heard nothing but praise for her humanitarian efforts and initiatives for change, Antonius being one of her biggest benefactors.

“He is quite taken by you.” Gentiana commended her mistress’s auspicious courting abilities. “This is how men fall prey to your charms. Corrode their will and beliefs and what remains are filled by yours.”

“Gentiana, please, I highly doubt he has fallen for me. But he did remember roses were among my favorite flowers.” A flush crept up the young woman’s face as she placed the bouquet down on the desk. “I will certainly write Marquis Antonius another thank you note.”

Unbeknownst to the Lady Oracle and her attendant, the guardian and hero of the Kingsglaive overheard their conversation. Nyx Ulric was less bothered by some royal ass trying to charge up Luna’s loading ramp; he was the reason why the Marquis’s visits were limited as they were. Gentiana’s comments didn’t bother him either, she was a broken record that he told her that she should hire a writer to come up with new variants of the word “fool”.

No, what really bothered him was the fact that Luna liked roses. It should’ve been a no-brainer to the glaive, but he dated women in the past who irrefutably hated roses, one of which broke out in hives because she neglected to tell him of the allergy. Being that Luna was a flower girl and loved gardening, it couldn’t been any clearer for a potential gift.

Despite not being in a relationship for long,  Luna made it perfectly clear that she had eyes only for Nyx. It didn’t stop the declarations of love and marriage proposals sent her way though. Nyx can’t give her the pearls and jewels that get thrown at the Princess’s feet on a daily basis. It didn’t help that even his friends voiced vaulted speculations of how a blue blood could fall for a commoner like him. Damned if he knew.

But roses, as far as his knowledge could go, represented love and passion in the language of flowers. And from what Crowe had informed him, flowers should be given without a reason why, that meant no holidays or before spilling your guts a huge mistake.

The glaive had no idea that the ritual could so complicated. Flowers are colorful and they smell nice.

Luna never complained or eluded to gift exchanges even with her mischievous ideas leading them to mishaps, she genuinely enjoyed his company. Maybe it’s about time Nyx does something safe and little cliché for once, a breath of fresh air to the heart-pumping adventures of the glaive and oracle.

Nyx found himself in the villa’s gardens and not a soul was in sight, not even the dogs, Umbra and Pryna were present.

He and Luna (accompanied by third-wheel Gentiana) have strolled on its lush and green grounds, more vibrant than even Insomnia’s neon lights, countless times. There was a mini-maze of hedges that lead directly to the rose bushes.

 _Tony_ , as Nyx had fondly dubbed after the Marquis’s remark of a Lucian dog soiling the Oracle’s residence, presented her white roses.

He’ll just have to one-up him with the classic red.

Blistering pain enveloped him when the glaive reached in and seized a handful of roses. He had forgotten roses weren’t without its thorns.

Beads of crimson lined his fingers and palm. Maybe he should’ve brought some pruning shears from the shed.

“Nyx Ulric, where are you?” A voice called out. Gentiana. “Where could that foolish-looking Lucian glaive be in with his equally foolish tomfoolery?”

The yank and pull trick would just have to do.

Ignoring the pricking sensation in his hand, he took on the roses with both hands and pulled, successfully snapping the stems in half and taking a number of thorns with him.

Just as he successfully stowed the handful of roses within the confines of his jacket, the attendant found him.

“There you are. I do not understand why you did not answer me.” Gentiana raised a slender eyebrow when she detected the glaive’s hands fly behind his back, but she chose not to bring it up. “Lady Lunafreya requested your presence on the patio.”

Nyx regarded her with a nod. “Lead the way.” He followed, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible while trying to imagine the itchy sensation on his chest was all in his head.

Luna was hard at work writing on a vital stack of documents and without looking up, she thanked Gentiana and relieved her. The attendant bowed respectfully before leaving for another task. She spared Nyx a suspicious glance before departing.

“So what can I do for you, Your Highness?” Nyx asked.

Before Luna could answer, a sudden gust sent a number of papers flying. Nyx chased after them.

“Thank…” The Oracle began before staring at the bloodstained sheets. “What happened?” She tilted her head, trying to scrutinize the folded hands behind the glaive’s back. “Why are you favoring your hands like that?”

“Painting. Needed a fresh coat in the room.”

Luna sighed. “Nyx.”

Nyx couldn’t lie to his moon moon, she called out other people’s bullshit on a daily basis, came with the job. He reached into the folds of his jacket and reluctantly bestowed Luna a sad and slightly crumpled display of roses.

Luna’s eyes went wide and blinked at the fallen petals before laughing, “Are those my roses?”

“Uh… Maybe?” He sheepishly grinned.

Luna forced herself to stop laughing and  hummed. “Come with me.” She took Nyx by the arm and pulled him within the villa, practically dragging the glaive to the infirmary.

The Oracle took out a first-aid kit and removed the roses from the glaive before focusing her attention to his bloodied hands. She wiggled the thorns out of the flesh with a pair of tweezers.

“I hope it won’t leave a scar.” The young woman lamented as she cleaned and disinfected the wounds. “You are covered with enough as it is.”

Nyx winced. “If it does, it’ll be a great dinner story with the Glaive. I took on assassins, bare-handed.”

“If they were armed with thorny floral arrangements then it’ll be a likely story.” Luna smiled as she securely wrapped the glaive’s hands in gauze. “I can testify on your bravery.”

“Nah, they won’t believe you. You were overwhelmed by their rosy scent and fell unconscious.” Nyx smirked as he brought her hands to his lips. “But I thank you, m'lady. Always there to restore my good name.”

Luna turned Nyx’s hands over, studying the black singular lines etched down the left middle and right index fingers. The line on the middle finger stood for discipline and balance while the one on the index represented the glaive’s ego and drive, both things he had explained to the curious woman.

“What’s up?” Nyx asked.

“This may sound insane, but… Would you like to go get tattoos together?”

“What?”

“I have read that some couples commemorate a relationship by getting tattoos together.”

“You sure you want that? It’s painful.” And permanent, he wanted to add.

“Any more painful than picking _my_ roses?” She gave him an evocative glance before her eyes fell upon her left ring finger. “I could get a wolf etched on side of my finger.”

“And you think I should get a moon on mine?” The glaive quizzically questioned.

“Well, I wasn’t going to suggest that design.” The light in her eyes spoke volumes that was a lie. “But gold star for you, Nyx. I do hope you get it in its waxing first quarter, befitting for my god of the night, would you agree?” She giggled as she turned on her heel to leave.

Nyx was left stunned as he watched her leave and a moment passed before the gravity of her words struck him. “Hey, you led me into that one!”

The next morning as Nyx got out of the shower, he found a rose boutonnière in the  lapel of his uniform.

The floral arrangement of baby’s breath and silver fern leaves were held fast by a shimmery gold ribbon, and the rose bud was the same color as the ones he picked yesterday.

A small piece of parchment attached to decoration read:

 _With all my heart and soul_  
    _-_   _Luna_


End file.
